


Pets

by greymarius



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Firefly AU, Kittens, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and Simon can't agree on what pet to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

Kaylee shook her head. “We have to get a cat, Simon! They’re soft and cuddly and -” 

“Vicious and mean and clumsy and -”

“Adorable and lazy and -” 

“Can’t we just get a lizard?” Simon asked. 

Kaylee frowned and shook her head. “Why would you want a lizard?” she asked, shocked. “They’re scaly and creepy and -”

“Not furry, not mean, not clumsy,” Simon replied. “We’re getting a lizard.” 

Kaylee crossed her arms. “Nope! I am not getting a stinky lizard.”

River poked her head in through the doorway. “They don’t stink unless you forget to clean their cage.” 

Simon laughed, and Kaylee just rolled her eyes. “You’re not helping, River,” Kaylee said, sighing. “Still, Simon, can we please get a kitten? You wouldn’t have to be the one to take care of it, I could feed it, and play with it. I can be the one to look after it, and you wouldn’t have to touch it. Please, Simon?” 

Simon looked at her. She held her gaze, refusing to back down now. 

“Please?” 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I guess you can get a kitten.” 

Kaylee grinned as she jumped up and down. She went out of the room to talk with River. Simon heard her asking River what she should name it. 

“Great,” he mumbled to himself. “Now I’m going to have a vicious, man-eating monster in the house with Kaylee. Great plan.” 

* * * 

At the animal shelter, Simon watched as Kaylee and his sister looked at the little kittens in their cages. 

“This one’s cute,” Kaylee said. 

River shook her head. “It’s too dark. How about this one?” she asked, pointing at a silver kitten with bright blue eyes. 

Kaylee grinned. “She’s perfect!” She opened the cage and reached in to pick him up. Simon smiled. The kitten sure was cute. 

“Can we get this one, Simon?” Kaylee asked. 

Simon shrugged. “It’s your kitten.” 

Kaylee looked at River and grinned. She held the kitten close as she went to the front desk. 

“What are you going to name it?” Simon asked, smiling. 

“Serenity.”


End file.
